She Always Got the Last Word
by Sidereus Phoenix
Summary: Draco is the sole witness to something horrible that happened and it gives him an understanding of what he must do. please R


She Always Got the Last Word

A short story

I loved her. I really did. I had known since 5th year after the Event.I could never tell her though. If I ever did it would kill her mentally and physically. "Father" isn't fond of Muggles or Muggle-born. I had to hate her to love her. It was the only way to keep her alive. How ironic. I would have to live my short life just being content to know that she was happy. At least I thought she was happy. She always looked happy. But maybe it was a shield, a barrier. To protect her from more pain. Who knows. Least of all me. The only words we ever shared were ugly depressing words. And that was what I was. Depressed. I know I should have been happy. Maybe even overjoyed that she was safe. 

Her and the rest of the golden group, or what was left of it now, had just lived through yet another attack from Voldemort. This time it had been different though. I had been there. Witness to all the things they had to endure. I had seen the fear mingling with hatred and agony as she was forced to watch Dumbeldore being Killed numerous different ways. Each of them worse than the previous. It was only a premonition type thing displayed on a screen of fog but for someone who loved the old professor as much as Hermione and her friends it was pure torture. 

They had been forced to watch it when they refused to give any information on the Order of the Moon. As well as the Order of the Phoenix, which they had become members of in fifth year they had gained membership to the Order of the Moon in sixth year. The Order of the Moon was a more powerful organization even then the Order of the Phoenix Only very select few ever get in. This means about 1 person every hundred or so years. Hermione, Potter and Weasley had been the youngest to ever get in.

Hardly anyone even knew about it. I was probably the only person at Hogwarts to know about it. Other than the Golden Trio of course. The only reason I knew about the Order was Voldemort. He had told me all about it so I could check for the signs that The Trio really were in it. The one defining way to tell that they were in the Order of the Moon was the tattoo they all bore. Unlike the Dark Mark that death Eaters received the tattoo they had was a crescent moon wrapped around three stars on their shoulder blade. I could be missed as an ordinary type of design for a tattoo but it was chancy to show it in public. most of those outside of the Order of the Moon that knew of it usually only had bad intentions. Such as Voldemort.

It was a beautiful mark. A pity they couldn't show it all the time. Especially Hermione. It would have looked magnificent. That would draw to much attention though so they weren't allowed to show it in public. They could magically cover it so that made life a little easier I suppose.

Along with Hermione and Potter I had witnessed Weasley being killed by the Cruciatus curse. It was horrible. Of course since Voldemort is so powerful he held onto Ron's life for as long as he could while putting him in as much pain as physically possible.

Still feels sort of strange calling Weasley, Ron. I've forced myself to call him that ever since the incident. Of course I can only do it mentally but still. It makes me feel a tiny bit more respectful of the pain he had to endure to save his friends. He had bargained his life for Hermione's while in Voldemorts lair.

~Flashback~

Hermione, Ron and Harry were chained to the wall. In front of them sat Voldemort on a large throne type chair. It had a snake weaving in and out around the arm rest and back. As well as cobra that was hissing at them from the floor it was more alive then any other snake.

Voldemort hissed at the snake for a while.

Harry translated the parsle tongue for Hermione and Ron in a whisper.

"He's telling the snake, Nagini, that they, the death eaters, mostly Lucius Malfoy, had already had their fun and that if she behave's very well for the rest of the night she might be able to have a little fun with what is left of us later."

Hermione looked sick at the thought.

There was also a man or a boy who looked about there age standing beside Voldemort. His face was hidden but Harry had only to guess who it was. That stance he was holding seemed remarkably to resemble the stance Draco Malfoy held a lot of the time.

Just then Voldemort had turned to another Death Eater standing in the corner of the room and said " Bring me the girl. I believe she will cause the most pain in Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." He grinned maliciously."She is also a Mudblood. Perfect reason to deal with her straight away. The less of them there are the better off we all are." He laughed evilly.

Just as the Death Eater reached Hermione Ron halted him with a curt "STOP!" He continued in what sounded remarkably like a door salesman's tone of voice. "If anything, Voldemort,"He said the name he had feared most of his life just to spite the man in front of him. To prove he wasn't scared. "She would be valuable to you. She is the most powerful student in the school. Almost as powerful as some teachers. Would it not be a better deal to take the life of someone more weak, such as say... me and keep her. She could do great things for you later in life you know."

Voldemort seemed to ponder this for a minute. Hermione stared at Ron in horror. Harry kept looking forward, a grim expression on his face. He obviously knew why Ron was sacrificing himself. Ron wouldn't be able to live another day if Hermione died.

About an hour later Ron died.

~End Flashback~

So Ron had died slowly by the Cruciatus curse. There was nothing any of us could do. Potter and Hermione were chained to a wall. If I moved even a slight bit I was likely to be killed either immediately by Voldemort or slowly by my "father". This wasn't just a case of worrying about myself only. I was scared half to death for the well being of Hermione. Maybe even Potter as well. If anything happened to me quite a lot of very valuable information would be lost. Information that could save millions of lives. Maybe even the Muggle race. Shurly they would all be wiped out by the plans Voldemort had layed out.

Both Hermione and Potter, at least from what I could see in the dim lighting, were in sever pain. They had been wiped with a cat -o -nine tails each time they refused to answer a question. I had been forced to watch the entire ordeal while standing next to good old Moldie Voldie who was grinning maliciously. Each time the whip had hit their backs his grin had gotten wider. Sick Twisted Bastard.

I hadn't been able to do anything then either. One I wouldn't be able to do anything for either of them with out giving my identity away. I wouldn't be able to live knowing that Hermione knew I was a Death Eater. Whether she was dead or not I never wanted her to know. I knew that sometime in the future she would be told or would find out through some stab of unlucky fate. But I wasn't ready to tell the truth. She wasn't ready to learn the truth.   
Of course I had never wanted to be a death eater. My father had threatened me with killing my mother, the only person I have ever been able to confide in completely and trust with that knowledge. She's the only person who knows I love Hermione. The only thing she didn't know was that I was a death eater. That would break her heart. More then likely it would also kill her. She's been through so much heart break in her life.

It would end soon though. I could leave all the deaths and pain behind. I was Voldemorts heir so I tended to be told many things that even much of his inner circle wasn't told. I was in an even better position for being a spy then even Severus Snape and he was pretty high up in the ranks. I figured that even though I could tell her in person Hermione Granger deserved to know the truth, the whole truth. I knew she was the only one who would do what was best for every one. She wasn't selfish and never really wanted glory. She would never try to conquer Voldemort on her own. 

I could also, somewhat, repent all the times I had teased her ruthlessly and help the light side. I could never change her opinion of me but I could at least explain a few things. That would put me at rest I would never know about her, but it would help me live with the consequences of my past actions.

I wrote the letter slowly. It took me nearly a whole week to put all the information that was needed. I wanted it to be perfect. The information had to explained carefully as well. I wouldn't be their to explain it if it didn't make sense.

I would never know if she accepted it or not. She would know about me and many of my hidden secrets. Naturally being hogwarts most of the school would know what had happened by about dinner time. 

In the letter I told Hermione about my feelings for her and that none of this was her fault. I also told her about being there when Ron died. That I wish that I could have done something to help him. I wrote that the only reason I hadn't done anything was because I had the choice to save Ron and die or not save Ron and save millions of others with my knowledge of Voldemorts plans.

On a separate piece of paper I wrote about Voldemorts where abouts, the Malfoy mansion in one section of the dungeons. He loved the damp and cold. Something to do with the serpent blood in him. I also gave the spell to the only curse that could kill Voldemort. Aveda wouldn't do anything. By know he was so strong that he could hold onto his soul and disappear for a while then rebuild himself. Like in fourth year at the triwizard tournament.  
I then carefully outlined all of the plans I had been told or had overheard.

I didn't know whether any of this would do any good but I had already gone this far I might as well go all the way. I wrote that I had only ever been cruel to her and the golden trio to keep them safe from my "Father" and because I was jealous of what they had that I didn't. Even though I was the one with millions and millions of Galleons I was always sad. Only my mother loved me out of my entire family. My father was always pushing me to become a death eater and that power was all that mattered. At least Potter had friends. I never have. Or if I did I had to become cruel to them when my father started to suspect that I was getting a friend or ally. All the people that have claimed to be my friends are really just people my Father has set out to watch me and make sure I don't do anything Un-Malfoy like.

I also said that I had only ever teased Ron about his financial state because he had the one thing I had always wanted. Family pride. Pride I had chosen to have. Not pride that was forced on me like a school uniform. To him money had never really mattered very much. He had a place to live and a loving family and friends. I only had one out of that list of three. A place to live. And it was horrid! Everything was gloomy, and you couldn't do anything without being watched by a painting of a long dead relative that would report to Father if I did something out of place.

I sent the letter off with Diablo then I left.  
Diablo is the only owl I have that won't take all my letters to my father who would then check the letters. Diablo is the only one I have ever had that listens to only me. Everything goes straight to the person I send it to. The reason: Father doesn't know I own Diablo or that he exists.

My body became stone cold and my once pale skin was tinted blue from blood loss. I was gone. No amount of magic would be able to save me. Not even dark magic. I was gone but happy. Just before I left I smiled. I had finally told people of the real me. The hidden Draco Malfoy. The one with a heart. I may also have redeemed my sole. Repented my sins I suppose. I didn't care. Now I knew why Potter was happy all the time. The knowledge of helping people was the best thing in the world. I just hoped people wouldn't forget me.

She always got the last word in a fight for justice.  
I got the last word in the fight for life.

  
~~Finis~~

Hey people. You like? pleeeez review! I need to know what you think  
should I do a point of view for Hermione? should I save Draco and have some one burst in his room and save him before he actually dies? should he just die and leave it at that? Should I make this a ff with more then one chapter? or just leave it is? HELP ME here people. I need to know what you want. 


End file.
